ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:SE Apollyon
Low man parties for first and second floor should watch out for fluid spread. It just one-shotted me (whm) and did about 1100 dmg to my drg partner. Jerynh 02:05, 25 November 2008 (EST) I don't know how to edit the official entry, but I wanted to mention that despite being skeletons, the Inhumers link. This may have been a fairly recent change. The first time I was pulling them a few weeks ago I didn't try to avoid links because skeletons never link, and I didn't get any links. Either I was extremely lucky, or there was a change, because the next couple times I faced them, they linked. No my HP was not red or yellow. It was full with Stoneskin up too. I just got some more evidence. A party member had a clear pull on one (while I was dead) but it opened with Burst. It stood still casting for so long than another skeleton wandered over and linked. Enough time elapsed between the pull and the link that there's no way it could have been direct aggro on the puller. --'25/09/2010 85BLU/WAR, 85SCH/RDM Duo'-- Timed out on 3rd floor boss due to crabs chewing MP & time, killed every mob up to that point, used 1 Pro-ether+1 to deal with crab links quickly. Swapping spell set on 2nd floor might have allowed us to progress further, adding 2nd BLU would have made for easy win. Azure Lore > Quad. Continuum 1shotted slime boss @ 8799 damage so not quite 10k. Shanpu•Alexander 23:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) --'Low Man Party lvl 80'-- 80SAM/NINx2,78RDM/WHM,78DRG/SAM Very easy! –Minor edit on First Floor info. Did a duo run in SE tonight, and had 0 (none) AF+1 items load in the Item Chest.Tah 07:58, 17 April 2008 (UTC)Tah Tried my first solo run as NIN75/DNC37 tonight. Killed 5 of the smaller slimes, got 1 Ancient Beastcoin, 1 Time Chest, 1 Restore Chest, and died once. The slimes hit hard if they manage to catch you without shadows, did about 300-350HP per hit to me. It wasn't as easy as the "The first floor and a small portion of the second floor can be soloed by NIN" made it sound. Redhobbit 06:45, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Inhumer pulling Inhumer should be pulled with Silence (of course if there is enough space between the other Inhumers), to avoid links, since casting time can take long and causes often mass links. - Yakoo Dancer drops (30/12/2008) Gold Stud dropped me in the second floor. ---- Turbero Drop Rate Chart Something needs to be added to make the drop rate percentage show up as 0%. Since it is common knowledge that certain AF materials do not drop on certain floor, these should be signified in the chart with 0% rather that a percentage with numbers such as 0/8. IccarusofAsura 05:30, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Page Edits Removed the line "Drops AF+1 materials for THF, SMN, RDM, PLD, WHM, BLM, SAM, DRG, BRD, DRK, MNK, NIN, BST, BLU, PUP, COR, SCH, DNC " - All AF+1 items drop here, this line is pointless and misleading. Gorp 13:10, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Updated some info on damage type, and here's why: Floor 1: SAM was doing in excess of 1300-2600 Tachi: Kasha. SMN (no merits at all) was doing 2400~3400 Predator Claws, and myself as taru RDM/nin was doing 800 Death Blossom. Floor 2: SAM's Penta Thrust without polearm merits was doing 1200-1800. Floor 3: SAM's Tachi: Kasha was only doing 1200-1600 dmg, and occasionally going as high as 2200. Mountain Buster from the SMN was doing up to 1900. *One interesting note though is that mountain buster on floor 2 was constantly doing between 1800~2400 dmg to the crabs, which is odd and doesnt follow this pattern. The only explanation is that I cast Dia3 on the Crabs, but not on the skeletons (which I didnt as often, due to MP constraints from AoE). SMN, SAM, RDM, and a Galka BLM (who was fooling around mostly) got to floor 4, killing all mobs and bosses, and 5/8 of the Flying Spears before t/o I rocky 17:04, April 6, 2010 (UTC) PUP solo @ 99 PUP at Lv.99 solos this zone quite easily, assuming the right frames are used. Sub DNC if you're paranoid for healing, but /WAR worked fine. Floor 1 - Valoredge, it also helps if you have Vampiric Claws/Birdbanes or at least a dagger, but the puppet can handle the mobs by itself. Floor 2 - Sharpshot rips the crabs apart. Flashbulb is helpful for the boss's Hundred Fists. Floor 3 - Soulsoother, or at least Stormwaker, Ice Spikes can get very annoying, and Black Cloud can still hurt. Switch to Valoredge after the Inhumers are dead, pop Overdrive and let the puppet solo Grave Digger, or at least make sure that it keeps hate, Danse Macabre can't charm an automaton. Floor 4 - Anything but Spiritreaver, the weapons die easily. Assuming the player is competent, there should be at least 15-20 minutes to go when you finish. --KodoReturns 07:18, May 28, 2012 (UTC) BST Solo This is very easily soloable as 99Bst/49Dnc. 1st floor use Falcorr, 2nd and 3rd floor use Dapper Mac, and 4th floor use any pet you want. Its too easy... ---Siros (talk) 00:03, March 22, 2013 (UTC)